Weak No Longer
by LavenderMoonRose
Summary: I Joined; Gained a new Family, and then back came Lisanna... When Lucy drifts apart from her team, and a certain solo job leaves questions unanswered- what's a girl to do? Get stronger of course! Lucy Heartfilia is 'reborn', stronger, better, weak no longer! Watch out world, here she comes! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!
1. Falling Star

**Weak No More**

Lucy was always fighting it seemed. Weather it was with her inner conflicts, her enemies, or even those she considered her family.

She bitterly smiled into the strawberry milkshake she was drinking- it'd been three- no two month since lisanna had returned from Edolas. In all honesty- Lucy was just as happy as the rest of the guild was- sorry- still is. She had even planned on getting to know the girl in question a lot better too.

One thing she hadn't counted on was the fact that her ties to the guild would slowly severe as they welcomed back their long lost nakama.

It was the little things at first, Erza, Gray and Natsu would visit less often- she had welcomed the peace at first, and then it had gotten lonely…

Next, it seemed they didn't go on as many missions as the used to- she missed the chaos that would follow when taking missions with her fellow team...

And then they had slowly drifted apart from her, taking time to spend with Lisanna instead...

She didn't blame them one bit and would happily have been content with the fact that they were welcoming back a lost friend; if it hadn't been for the fact that they were pushing HER out of the picture at the same time.

Lucy didn't know if they knew or not-but she went with it. She was Lucy Heartfilia- the girl who went with the current and adjusted to change- she gave them their space- she would spend her time with Juvia, or with Wendy and Carla, Or fantasizing about books with Levy while Gajeel would grumble in the back; they weren't as tied to Lisanna as the rest because they- like Lucy, had come after she had 'died'.

Finishing up her smoothie, she remembered that her rent was coming up soon- time to take a mission! She looked over her shoulder a few tables back and saw that her team was happily conversing with Lisanna. Not wanting to disturb them, she would take a job with someone else. Maybe Levy- or Juvia? Nah. She could handle a mission on her own…

She looked to the request board;

 _Help Wanted_

 _In need of a Mage to guard artifact_

 _90,000_ J

 _Crocus Museum of Magic_

That seemed to be something she could do! Guard duty, not too hard and would pay enough for three times her rent and then some; Perfect!

Grabbing the paper from the board, she showed it to Mira who stamped the approval.

With a smile- she waved and left to go board the next train to Crocus.

Boarding the vehicle- she imagined her friends were with her right there- Erza fantasizing about cake, Gray, arguing with a sick-to-his-stomach Natsu…Natsu.. She missed her best friend, the one who brought her to Fairy Tail; she missed the smile that she thought was only reserved for her.

With one glance out the window, she found herself drifting off to sleep…

A sharp ring echoed in her ears and Lucy found that she wasn't on the train anymore…

Looking to the side, she gazed around and found herself to be in a meadow, and there were little springs of water. she looked in one of them and saw her childhood- a mini Lucy running around, summoning spirits, playing with Michelle, and being yelled at by her father…..

Tears glistened in her eyes… she knew her childhood brought back sad memories.

Moving on, she looked to another- it showed her time at Fairy Tail,

She'd rather not linger at that one too long, lest she begin crying again. There was one the size of a lake too- except she could only see her reflection in that one. A breeze rustled her hair and she turned to the left, there was a girl! She reminded her of Levy, "Lady Lucy-"she spoke, "You're heading towards a greater future than fate had planned for you." Now Lucy was just confused- who was this girl? "My name is Destiny- carry on young hero- keep your head held high, hardships are only to come, here; take this" and Lucy was handed a pendant. "I must go now young hero, be warned…" before Lucy could even utter another word, a loud bell began gonging. Louder and Louder…

With a gasp, Lucy woke up with a start and looked around. She was still on the train- oh! She was at Crocus already! Grabbing her things, she made her way out of the station and into the city.

Wow! The City looked so grand and beautiful! It was amazing! She made her way through the Grand City and eventually found her client. He was a short little man who looked very serious.

"You must be the Fairy Tail mage right?" he questioned. Lucy nodded, "My name's Lucy Heartfilia, I came here to guard an artifact?" she replied. The man nodded before explaining "You, Ms. Heartfilia, shall be entrusted with the Element Jewels-" and unveiled 6 jewels "- they possess powers beyond even our comprehension! Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Ice, and Light! The seventh gem, Dark, is lost in time.

Do not take these pretty jewels for granted- they are valuable too! I need you to guard them tonight while we secure a much safer premises to protect them."

Understandment shone in Lucy's eyes "Don't worry! As a Fairy Tail mage- I'll make it my priority to guard them with my life!" The client smiled- he chose the right person for this task.

Later that night, Lucy was walking around the Display, effectively scrutinizing each and every detail of the room- this was important- she couldn't let anything happen to the Gems!

There was suddenly a breeze, and Lucy quickly whipped her head around- only to see a cloaked figure darting around the room. Grabbing her keys, she chose one to help her protect the artifacts.

"Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

She shouted out the chant, and in a white flash, out came Loke in a battle stance.

"Don't worry princess, your knight in shining armor had come to save you!" he said in his confident voice, adjusting his glasses.

"Loke! I need you to help me stop the cloaked figure over there!" she said, grabbing her whip and aiming for the figure.

"Regulus Impact!" Combined with Lucy's great aim, managed to knock out the Bandit. Before they could celebrate though- the stranger got up in a flash and grabbed the box of gems. He took out the light gem and threw it on the ground before Lucy could do anything! A blinding light enveloped the room and unbeknownst to Lucy and Leo- Lucy absorbed it.

Loke disappeared into the celestial worlds and Lucy fainted.

The following morning Lucy was shaken awake by the Client. "Lucy-sama, thank you for protecting the gems!-"Lucy groggily woke up and stood up "-Here is your reward! Thank you!" and Lucy was abruptly thrown out wondering what exactly happened…

Back at the Guild after paying the landlady, she sat at the bar thinking over what had happened...

'Didn't one of the gems get destroyed? Why did I get the full reward without getting arrested?'

Her thoughts were interrupted as Natsu and Lisanna walked in holding hands-

"Ohayo Fairy Tail!" greeted Lisanna.

"They're a couple now." Gray filled in to the rest of the guild.

Lucy didn't know why- but a part of her felt as if it… broke off… Was she actually upset that they were together?

She discreetly exited the Guild to be noticed by Levy only, "Oh Lu-chan…" she looked over sadly…

Lucy found herself running to her apartment- silent tears falling on the ground beneath her. Had she been replaced? No way... but when she looked back at the guild- she saw that they were all brawling- how did she ever think she would be a part of them? She was weak Lucy- not able to compete with the strength of the rest of her Nakama…

Packing her things; her keys, whip, a change of clothes, and necessities, she took off.

She would research more on the gems- and get stronger in the process. She'd move on before they did…

"Tadaima Fairy Tail…" she whispered looking behind her. As she walked away, her silhouette faded further and further into the distance.

"No more weak Lucy- look out world! Here I come!"

 **AN~ Tell Me what you think! Flames will be extinguished, and Constructive criticism is accepted! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did while writing! This may or may not be continued- depending on what you all think!**

 **This is dedicated to all the authors that have inspired me! There are so many- too many to list!**


	2. So it begins

**** Well then… sorry this took so long! I've decided that this story will be updated every two weeks! I'm an amateur writer and I didn't think I'd have a problem writing… guess I was wrong! Don't worry- every now and again I get these bursts of inspiration and I might jut update earlier than usual! Thank you for putting up with me; and I encourage readers to message the mistakes… I wouldn't mind a beta reader or editor (Unless they're the same thing- someone fill me in) Sorry- ON WITH THE STORY****

Lucy didn't know if it was a good idea to walk into the forest.

In fact, it seemed to have been hours since she had last seen civilization. That set aside- it was getting dark! What was she going to do? Lucy didn't even know where she was! Usually her team would have had something planned out… No!

She was trying to get stronger and prove that she could handle these things on her own; how was she supposed to do that when she was panicking over being in a dark forest? Pathetic.

She's handled way worse. Shaking her head, she leaned down against a tree, looking around for a safe place to set up camp. An owl hooted. Lucy jumped- not expecting the noise. She shut her eyes tight and tried to force herself not to look into the dark abyss that was the forest. _Too late_ , she thought, _I'm already inside the forest._

Why did the wilderness seem so creepy? Taking a shaking breath, she pulled out one of her keys- failing to avoid looking at her Fairy Tail insignia. She willed her tears to go away. She will not cry. She will not go back to her guild… her home. No. She will not cry.

Sniffling a little and blinking a few times she raised her hand-holding the key- and summoned one of her spirits.

"Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Punishment Hime?" asked the Monotone Maid.

"N-No, No- I just wondered if you could help me set up camp" Lucy shook her head sweat dropping- in all honesty, she just wanted some company- she couldn't call Plue today. Heh…

Virgo nodded her head in understanding and in a flash a (quite luxurious for just one night if you asked Lucy) small campsite themed with stars and runes appeared.

"Will this do Hime?" Virgo tilted her head and raised a chained hand towards the area.

"Heh... Yeah it'll do! Thank you!" Lucy smiled as Virgo disappeared. If only she had stayed a little longer….

Taking out a granola bar from her bag, she munched on it- hey, it was what she had packed- one had to keep up complexion, even if they were running off on a new adventure!

After finishing up, she went into the tent and tucked herself into the sleeping bag and found herself drifting off into sleep once again…

 _Lucy found herself back in the meadow- this time in a floral white dress with her hair in a loose braid. This time though- the field looked different. It was as if the whole dream was… dimming and fading._

 _Once again the blue-haired girl had come to appear in front of Lucy- in an outfit similar to Lucy's. Lucy observed that the girl had pointed ears and a regal aura around her. Cool._

 _What was her name again? Destiny?_

" _That is right young mage- My name is Destiny, and fate has certainly entertained herself with your life. No matter, I've decided to stabilize your path by making you stronger than you would have been, lest thing had turned out differently…." Destiny turned her head to a small spring and looked into the waters- a look of sadness gracing her perfect features._

 _When Lucy went to take a look, Destiny waved her hand and the spring disappeared- Lucy not being able to see a thing._

" _I warn you, young stellar mage- Fate plays a tricky game- and none but I can look upon her mistakes coming unscathed. You have the pendant I have given you right?" She raised an eyebrow._

 _Lucy opened her mouth to say, 'No, no I don't' when she felt a tug at her throat- hey, it was the pendant!_

 _Looking closer, it was like gazing into a never ending inferno of light. It was very bright, yet there it was obvious that this had happened only recently- for the pendant was cold to the touch._

" _Yes young mage- that is the pendant. My… you have such pure energy. All you need to do is harvest it."_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened and a cold gust of wind whipped around her and Lucy felt like death itself had touched her._

" _I must go now, young mage, Fate is getting upset! You have such potential Lucy! Do not mistake yourself as a weakling- for you are not!"_

 _And everything faded to black._

Lucy woke with a start.

She felt something around her neck- it was the pendant from… from where?

Unbeknownst to Lucy- she had just forgotten one of the most important things to have ever happened to her.

Getting out of her tent, she felt the warm glow of the light. She packed up the campsite- who knew when it would come in handy? And Left to go off in another direction. After a while, she realized that whenever she took a certain rout, the pendant would either dim or glow brighter.

Taking her chances she took a step towards a path that seemed to glow. Grinning in anticipation- she set off.

Meanwhile at the guild…

Mirajane- Fairy Tail's famous bartender wiped the counters of the bar as Team Natsu came in with Lisanna in tow- a certain Celestial Mage seemed to be missing from the group, and she scrunched her eyebrows together in a dainty way as she wondered where Lucy was.

The concern was gone as soon as it had come as a hooded figure in the shadows muttered something under his breath and made a small hand gesture, writing a rune in the air and pointing it in the direction of the bartender.

Team Natsu came up to her to place their orders and it was surprisingly Gray who asked about the missing stellar mage. "Where's Lucy?" he questioned.

Mira unconsciously answered "She went on a solo job; she'll be back in a month" to which she was met with a look of concern from both Natsu and Erza.

"It'll take a month because it's in Crocus- and that's pretty far. Otherwise, she's safe; it's a guarding mission to watch over some artifacts as the Museum fixes the exhibit for the public" Mira explained further.

A look of understanding Dawned on the Mages and they waved to Mira as they left to go find a table.

Another hooded mage in the shadows sighed in relief as her compulsion spell had successfully stopped them from thinking too much about the fact that their teammate had just up and left on a mission alone.

As the Team had sat down, the guild Master- Makarov Dryer climbed the banister to the second floor and began to speak.

"Listen up brats! The S-Class trials shall begin next week- I'm going to announce the Mages by the end of the week! Good luck- and I hope you all get a chance to be chosen for this honor one day!"

"Yosh!"

"Alright!"

"I'm fired up!"

Meanwhile, the riled up guild didn't notice the two hooded figures grinning outside of the building.

~~ **So, I hope you all enjoyed that! Leave a comment about what you think might happen next- and remember, I'll be updating every two weeks- or within a two-week time span for each chapter! Feel free to correct any mistakes! Until next time! ~~**


	3. The Man With The Changing Hair

****Here we go, a new chapter for this story! Read the AN in the bottom after you read the story!****

No one ever told Lucy about how much effort one had to put into 'training' on their own. For Mavis' sake, she had to do so much walking! After quite a while of following the pendant, you could say that her mood had dropped significantly.

Grumbling about how her legs should look fabulous after her little 'walk', she tripped over a stray tree root. How did that get there? Picking herself up, she made sure her hair was still okay- it's been a while since she's really cared about how she looked.

Call her crazy, but the only reason Lucy cared so much was because she wanted to make an impression on whoever she might meet on her little 'adventure'.

As she began walking again, she made her way through a few tangled vines and leaves, only to be swatted to the ground by a stray branch that came snapping at the back of her head. Falling face first she lifted her head to see some bugs crawling on the ground beneath her.

Giving a shrill shriek, she scrambled back up and began running in a random direction.

As soon as she calmed down enough to breathe normally again, she took a step forward and bumped into someone.

The stranger caught her before she could fall again. She could feel her cheeks go slightly pink in color. Looking up, she saw a was a man who looked the same age as her.

He had blond hair with slight green tinted highlights at the ends- and if by magic (he must be a mage), the highlights changed to a lighter yellow than even Lucy's hair.

And just as before, they changed again, this time to blue.

"Who are you? I didn't think anyone else would be in the forest, especially since this one never seems to end…" Lucy trailed off.

The guy had the nerve to smirk- ugh thought Lucy. He was one of those people.

"What kind of 'person' am I Blondie?" The stranger cocked an eyebrow.

Taken aback by the fact that he had heard her thoughts, she stuttered with her wording a bit, "W-well, y-you uh, see, you're kind of... Err..." Lucy couldn't find a way to answer his question, so she just shut her mouth.

"I'm kind of what? Handsome? Impressive? Geesh, Blondie- you can't have fallen for me already!" He had the nerve to smirk again.

Her face was slowly getting redder and redder; "Why, you! Who do you think you are? You have no right to act so cocky! You're not handsome! You aren't even impressive! You haven't even DONE anything! Who are you?" she yelled out.

"My name is Taezu Henka- but for some reason everyone likes to call me Drew- so why not call me Drew- and who might you be Blondie?" He tilted his head in question.

Fighting back the blush (Mavis, Lucy- why does every man she meets have to be cute or handsome in one way or another? Life isn't fair), "My name's Lucy. Just call me Lucy." She said slightly clenching her teeth.

"Okay Blondie- I'll call you Lucille." He saluted.

"I said it's LUCY, baka!" She exclaimed, knocking him upside the head.

Shaking the swirls out of his eyes, he got up and held out his hand to shake,

"Nice to meet you Lucy-san, I'm sorry for being rude." his highlights changed to a mix of white and green "now, did you say you were lost? I know how to get back to other people. As a way to say sorry, let me lead the way!" The strange man, Drew, nodded and began marching in a direction.

All Lucy did was stare as he began walking.

Looking back, Drew waved his hand, "Oi! Lucy-san! What are you waiting for, a dragon to capture you? Hurry up!"

Lucy jogged up to him, thinking about how yes, she was hoping a certain dragon would come rushing to her side. She didn't really want to admit it, but she missed her friends.

Unbeknownst to her, her companion looked at her with a confused look. Who exactly was this girl?

Back at the guild hall, Master Makarov climbed the second story railing and cleared his throat.

"Brats! Listen up! I will now announce who will be going to the S-Class trials!"

That hushed up the rowdy guild members effectively enough.

"Natsu." Makarov began,

"Yosh!" The fire mage jumped up.

"Gray."

"Whatever" The cold ice mage rolled his eyes

"Levy."

"Now's my chance!" she smiled

"Wendy."

"Eh… I don't think I'll be able to do this" mumbled the Sky maiden

"Cana."

The card mage frowned; this went unnoticed by those around her.

The master called up a few more names and by the time he finished- the whole guild was once again a rowdy mess.

The participants made the tough decisions on who to take to the exams and a certain team Natsu was gathered at a table discussing the trials.

"Oi, Flame Brain! I'm going to win and leave you in the dust! You'll be the only one who doesn't make it. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you were eliminated first!" boasted a certain Ice mage.

"Ice princess? Please! I'll be the one who ends your chance! The first battle is gonna be me and you- and I'll win! I'm fired up! Yosh!" retaliated the fire dragon slayer.

The guild was celebrating the arrival of the S-Class trials.

It seemed that no one remembered our Celestial mage at all; they were all engrossed in the fun of discussing who'll win, making bets and just being merry.

The S-Class trials however would not be as fun as they expect. After all, how can one have time to relax when a dragon, a dark guild and an unknown evil might possibly end their lives and destroy what they prize most? Our beloved members didn't see anything coming. Not since their Stellar mage had left. And maybe, just maybe, our heroine might be the key to saving her very own nakama.

Somewhere far away an ancient evil laughs.

Soon, it thinks. Soon.

To be continued….

 ***** Intense- was that not? Hehe... Yoda will never get old xD. I would like to thank my New Beta Reader, WelcomeToTheAnimeParade for editing this! Any extra mistakes could be an uploading error. Do not dismay my readers; the grammar and Punctuation police are slowly putting their laws to effect! So it seems the S-Class trials are beginning- and Lucy's met handsome stranger- Fate and Destiny are playing their game.**

 **Leave a review please! And answer this question- 'What kind of a mage do you think 'Drew' is?' I may or may not have thought of it (His powers) on my own (^-^)/ See you all soon!**


	4. The Fairy without a Tail

**** So, We met the man with the changing hair- kind of disappointing that no one tried to guess his powers. Oh well! On to the chapter!****

Whoever said it was easy on your own? Well, to be fair, Lucy wasn't on her own exactly. She had sort of made a 'friend' (if you could call him that) out of Taezu Henka- who insisted he be called 'Drew'.

At first they hadn't really gotten along, and then suddenly 'Drew' had made a complete 180-degree change and offered to help Lucy find civilization again.

She didn't want to admit it, but Drew was actually really cool. His hair would change colors once in a while- and when she asked about it, Drew said it was mood magic. His hair would change color according to his mood.

She had promptly begun laughing at him. "That's probably one of the most inconvenient things in the world- the whole world can figure out exactly how you're feeling. Forget about a poker-face!"

As she wiped a tear from her eye and sighed, she spotted his highlights turning a shade of red.

"What does red represent?" She asked.

"Why should I tell you? You're the one making fun of me." Drew turned his head and huffed.

"Please? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you…" Lucy chuckled awkwardly. Drew gave a sigh, running his hand through his hair- which now had a slight pinkish hue.

"That's it." he said quietly.

"What?"

"I was embarrassed, you guessed correct." He said again.

"Oh." was all Lucy could say now.

They walked another ten minutes in silence. At some point in their silence, Lucy snuck a peek at Drew again. His highlights were a pink shade (Lucy wasn't aware that they were there for some time like that) that reminded her of Natsu.

She looked away, a very faint blush dusted on her cheeks.

Suddenly she didn't seem to be in a very good mood. This didn't go unnoticed by a certain Mood mage.

"What's wrong Lucy?" he gently asked her.

'As if I'd ever tell you, a complete stranger' Lucy thought in her head, but what she did next completely destroyed what she had just thought of.

As if her tears wouldn't stop- and maybe Lucy was letting some tension out, she began crying soft delicate sobs, she didn't really know she could shed- she was just so tired of being strong.

"I miss my friends, I miss my Guild! I can't even go back to them. How can I even look them in the eyes? I drifted away from them! It was my entire fault! If only I had tried more! But it's just so hard. I know what they're all thinking, that I'm weak! I can't compare to anyone in my guild! I don't know if they mean it or not, but it's always Erza, Gray, and Natsu- the strongest team to have ever been created! Me? They never mention ME. I'm Lucy, the Damsel-in-distress Celestial mage who can't do anything! Everyone has to save me all the time! The one or two accomplishments that should seem like a big deal? They're all overlooked! I want to feel important okay? I've had my friends tell me I am, but it's not the same! I can never seem to be anywhere near the level of my nakama, and it hurts! I thought that I had finally found a place where I belong, but it was all a big lie! These past few months, I've drifted away from everyone; something I never thought would happen. I want to get stronger! I wanted to move on before they all left me in their dust! And yet… every moment I'm away, I'm reminded of what used to be my life. Lucy of Fairy Tail! I'm reminded of my nakama; I can't seem to do anything without wishing they were here! I'm just so useless! It's pathetic! I'm… Pathetic…" She cried and cried as she fell to the ground and hugged her knees to herself. She let all the sorrow she's been hiding these past months out. And why she did it, she couldn't fathom.

"And here I am now." her voice broke, "talking about my problems to a total stranger."

Drew didn't really know what to do, as he never really had to deal with someone crying, so he just awkwardly kneeled down to her level and gently caressed her hair. Hey, what else was he supposed to do?

After Lucy began to calm down, and her crying settled down to a sniffle, Drew decided to say something, he wasn't comfortable with crying girls.

"Y'know, Lucy-san, I think you're pretty cool. Not many girls can resist my charm." He smirked.

Lucy frowned. "W-well that's 'cause you're a jerk face. Even though you might be c-c-cute, people tend to only see what's on the outside, b-but I'm not about to- to judge someone by their appearance! I judge people by their actions and you should too. I mean, I-I haven't really done anything. How can I be cool already? I'm- I'm just pathetic." A shadow covered her eyes as she rambled.

"Well I-" her companion pointed to himself, "think it's impressive that you were strong enough to hold all of that in, all that sadness cooped up inside anyone else could have destroyed them, but you?-" the stellar mage looked up at him with dull eyes "You, Lucy-san held together. You're even trying to improve! You're a Celestial spirit mage, and you've probably got more gold keys than any other in existence! That's cool in my book." He finished with a nod.

"Besides," Drew stood up and brushed off some dirt, "With someone like me helping you train, you can show them all that you can be just as strong as them!" He held out a hand and gave a smile, his highlights turning yellow.

Lucy sniffed and wiped away a few stray tears. "Sorry I had to break down on 'ya. You must think I'm a weirdo" she gave a small chuckle.

"It's fine… hey! Race you to that town over there!" A suddenly very energetic Drew yelled.

Seeing as he was already a few yards ahead of her, and she didn't even see a town, Lucy pouted, no fair. Blowing a strand of hair out of her face she suddenly got hit with an Idea!

Five minutes later, Drew was running- not out of breath yet, and if he could just make a few more feet… halting to a stop he groaned. "Why! That's not fair!" He dropped to his knees. Standing where the 'finish line' would be was our favorite little stellar mage, smirking and dangling a silver key in her hand.

Drew childishly dragged his feet over to her as she held up a peace sign. "You cheated!" Drew huffed. "No, I got here first. You never said we couldn't use magic!" Lucy smirked. It was now her turn to act cocky!

Giving up, Drew looked around, cutting Lucy off before she could have the chance to gloat. "Let's look around the town" His cool composure came back as he strolled past her.

Lucy pouted behind him yet followed nonetheless, "Why can't I have my moment?" she muttered, well more angrily spoke, as she looked around the small shopping district they had found themselves in.

They stopped at a store that looked suspiciously like a magic shop and Drew went in, claiming they had to stock up on supplies if Lucy was planning on training to become 'stronger'.

While Drew was grabbing almost everything he would come across, Lucy took some time to wander around the isles; what she found was an array of magical things she had yet to see, much less know existed. There were some stones, a few spell books, and she came across a book on Celestial Magic. She took the book off its shelf and blew the dust off. Mavis, was this book old!

Just as she was about to take it to the counter to buy, a glimmer caught her eye. It was a Fairy sculpture. Her breath caught in her throat. It was beautiful. The delicate little statue was no taller than the book in her hand- which mind you was about five or six inches.

She- for the fairy was obviously a female (you could tell from the cascading Lilac hair and delicate feminine facial features)- donned a cute little frilly pink dress that stopped just below her knees, small little pink ballet shoes and an adorable tiny tiara. If you could look closely, she was so detailed that you could see the design on her translucent wings and the indents in little rose earrings.

She giggled. No tail. Just as she was about to leave, her pendant radiated a soft glow, buzzing with warmth.

It was a sign. She took the Fairy Statue encased in its glass stand and headed off to Drew.

The man in question was waiting for her by the counter and was just finishing paying for all of his 'supplies'. Where he had found food in a magic shop, she would never know. Placing her two items on the desk, the Shopkeeper gave her a weary glance.

"Miss, are you sure you want the 'Princess Rose'?" Lucy, who didn't know who this 'Princess Rose' was said yes. The shopkeeper sighed and said again, "The statue is the depiction of Princess Rosette of the flower fairies. Are you sure you want it? No matter who buys it, she ends up back on the shelf."

"Of course I want it- why else would I intend to buy it?" Lucy found herself saying with a bit of sarcasm. Something told her that she wouldn't end up losing the 'Princess Rose' so easily; it could have been destiny whispering in her ear or something, but she wanted the little statue.

The shopkeeper said no more as Drew and Lucy left the store with their things.

"You know-" Drew began "I didn't think you were the kind of person to be interested in fairies of all things, even living in a world full of magic, Fairies don't exist." He stated matter-of-factly.

Lucy waved him off as she examined the Figure in question inside the glass case.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a pair of pesky wannabe-mages." a bone-chillingly evil voice laughed behind them. The sudden surprise made Lucy drop the fairy statue, shattering it in the process.

'No!' She yelled in her head as she was blasted to the nearest tree. She looked to the source of the voice, a burly man with red eyes, magic radiating off him in waves as he seemed to be preparing to blast Drew into the next century for something he had said.

'Oh crap' was the last thing she thought before she got up and began taking out one of her keys.

 **** What did you guys think? Thanks again to my awesome Beta Reader! Leave a review about what you think. That poor Fairy statue; such a shame too... Hope you enjoyed! ****


	5. A look Into Fate and Destiny

_**** This is an interlude! The original chapter was deleted! So while I go fix that, here's a little monologue of sorts…****_

* * *

Everyone always looked at Lucy as if she was the princess of the Fairy Tail…

Erza was the valiant knight, or the queen, as she could rule over the rest of the guild like 'Titania' could; and she wasn't at all surprised when in one dimension, Erza had become the guild master of the new and improved Fairy Tail.

No, Lucy was the princess. Protected by the queen.

Natsu was the dragon. After all, he was practically raised by one anyway. He was a fire mage, and did a pretty good job protecting her too.

Still, she was still the princess. Protected by her dragon.

Gray- well, she didn't know what Gray was. A brother maybe? A protective brother?

It didn't matter. She was still the princess.

Lucy knew she was the princess. She hated it, and Destiny knew that too.

Fate intends to forever make Lucy the princess, but Destiny tries to help Lucy out.

She's grown a liking to the stellar mage. Kind to all of her spirits, the 'do-no-wrong' attitude, the ever-smiling face. Destiny had been alone for the thousands of years she had to help creatures and humans, but the Heartfilia family had always been her favorite.

She wanted to know what it was like to have a little sister. Fate just couldn't fill the hole in her heart.

And then came Lucy. Destiny had been acquainted with her once when going down to the mortal realm- and the little girl was just so cute!

She kept tabs on her. So when Fate revealed Lucy's original end, Destiny did something to change it. Lucy was just so unhappy. She gave her the opportunity to leave the dreadfully dull Heartfilia home and lead her to Fairy Tail.

To the dragon, to the queen, to her fairy tale.

Fate was so angry at her. You should've seen her! She was dead set on Lucy being the Damsel in distress. Fate didn't like being mocked or fooled.

Fate spun different adventures and events- making sure Lucy would end up the damsel in distress. Sometimes she would succeed, and yet sometimes Destiny gave Lucy a chance to prove herself, and prove herself she did.

The S-class trials were approaching. Destiny wanted Lucy to be picked- and she would have been too, even without Destiny's influence. Lucy had won the S-class trials, she wasn't a princess anymore.

But then Fate had tricked Time into reversing the outcomes. She turned back the clock and Mest took Lucy's place.

Fate had royally screwed up, letting the dragons free and it was just a whole lot of chaos.

So Destiny persuaded Time to let her fix things again. It wasn't hard convincing him.

And here she was. Trying hard not to go and reverse things to the way it was the first time.

Lucy was headed on a whole different journey now- she was altering the whole timeline.

Lucy wouldn't be the princess anymore! She would get her chance. Destiny made sure of that. Oh how it broke her heart when Lucy didn't recognize her, but she was still so young. She had a long way to go.

But Fate was still upset with her. Why couldn't she lecture Destiny like a normal older sibling? She took her frustrations out on the mortals.

However, even Fate didn't predict certain things. As powerful as both of them were, some things were controlled by outside forces no immortal being such as herself had ever seen.

For example, the fact that there was even a job request, or the coincidence that Lucy had managed to absorb one of the magical artifacts. It should have shattered and gone into another object like a vase or something. No, Lucy was just extremely lucky.

The Princess Rosaline statue however…

Such a shame it had been shattered. It could have come in handy. Too bad it's broken- the head had been decapitated... if you considered have the head of a statue fall off a decapitation.

However, why Lucy had come across it was a mystery. Destiny feared that the forces were behind something big… and evil...

They did that every century or so. That's how heroes were made after all, so far the signs pointed to it being someone from Fairy Tail. None of the immortals would honestly be surprised if it was a bunch of mages from that guild.

Pity none of the mortals were aware of all the strings pulling them like puppets…

Destiny was shaken out her ramblings by Time. He was insisting they go out on a 'picnic' like the mortals. He was going through a mortal-obsessed phase… It was really irritating.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Fate was fuming.

Literally, she had a horrible temper problem, steam was spewing from her ears, and her aura was none the better. None of her assistants or messengers would come near her.

Why was she upset? A certain celestial mage was going to be the death of her!

It was bad enough outside forces were trying to screw her over, it was that time of the century where they began going evil (Or mostly mental, they were basically the same things anyway) and the heroes weren't even aware of it yet.

Now her annoying sister was meddling with her plans too!

Dare she say it, she was a tad jealous… The mere mortal had her little sister going to drastic means to protect her 'Happy Ending'. What mumbo jumbo!

No, Lucy Heartfilia was too tied up with the forces to be spared.

Curse Destiny's ignorance! If the blonde mage was lulled to the dark side, it would be a really bad thing to happen.

Sure it can be resolved, but once the forces do something, not even Time can reverse it! That was why the Heartfilia brat had a horrible childhood no matter what her little sister tried.

And now that cursed Rosaline statue! Since Destiny had become a patron of sorts to the mage, and Fate and Destiny were related, the fairies were never going to shut up about letting that statue be destroyed!

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she forced the thoughts down and rang for a cup of hot cocoa- the mortal invention was one of her favorites, even when it hadn't been invented yet (Time had owed her a favor...)!

As it appeared, she sighed and took a sip. Destiny always got her way with her in the end- Fate just hoped it would be worth it.

Looking down at the floor, she raised an eyebrow. She had scorched the floor. It was time she redecorated anyway…

* * *

 _ **** So here's a look into the minds of Destiny and Fate. Sorry about the long update- I might end up updating once more in a few days as a sorry. Thank you once again my amazing Beta Reader! Leave a review- it tells me you all really do want to read my work. ****_


End file.
